


Finally

by freewayrun



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewayrun/pseuds/freewayrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finally figures things out.  Would've been nice if she clued Ivy in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rachel does not like getting cuts around Ivy. Ivy’s nostrils will automatically flare, her eyes will flash to black, and she will hightail it out of any room she’s in to get to the farthest corner of the house. It’s not awful, just embarrassing and jarring, putting Ivy on edge and making them even more likely to fight.

Rachel also doesn’t like that she seems even more accident prone lately, clumsiness shifting into full throttle when Ivy’s near.

It’s the third time this week that Rachel has hurt herself, cutting hers finger in the kitchen, a fact that she declares quite loudly has nothing to with the fact that she was staring at Ivy’s ass and wait, what? She had most certainly not been staring at her ass I don’t know what you think you’re implying Ms. Ivy Tamwood and NO I’m FINE I’m only bleeding a little bit and back OFF Tamwood!

“You’ve been watching me for the past month. All you do is stare. It’s driving me crazy. Stop it.” Ivy is hissing, literally hissing back at her

Rachel can feel the pheromones pumping out, can feel Ivy’s emotions and shivers as her scar starts to tingle and Ivy’s whole frame jerks up and tight, jaw clenching as her already black eyes become impossibly darker. The pheromones are overpowering and Rachel’s eyes flutter shut.

“Stop it.” Ivy hisses, then pleads, “Stop it.”

Rachel forces her open and sees Ivy shaking, black eyes blown open and zoned in on Rachel. 

Rachel feels lightheaded.“I’m just-I just going to sit down now” She slides down onto the tile.

Ivy is still shaking. She forces the words out: “living vampires can’t make anyone feel what they don’t want to feel, Rachel.”

“Pheromones aren’t feelings Ivy” Rachel snaps out, distracted at the rise and fall of Ivy’s chest as she takes deep, ragged breaths.

“Pheromones haven’t made you keep watching me.” Ivy growls, hands flexing. Rachel can see Ivy’s fangs showing.

Oh this is not good not good not good Rachel thinks. Ivy hasn’t gotten this worked up in ages, and this time she hasn’t turned and ran like she usually does. Rachel tries to take a few deep, controlled breaths. She vaguely feels the cut on her finger still bleeding and absentmindedly she raises it to her mouth and sucks on it.

And then Ivy is pouncing, a blur of speed and pinning Rachel to the ground, forcing her hands onto either side of head and straddling her. She lowers her head to Rachel’s neck and breathes in. Rachel goes still. Ivy sniffs and moans, open mouth panting onto Rachel’s scar. Rachel can feel her neck flush just as it shouldn’t and squeaks when she feels Ivy trace her tongue around the scar. She chokes down a moan and tries a ragged “no Ivy no.” Her voice sounds needy and breathless even to her own ears. “Ivy, please...” and Ivy lifts her head and looks at Rachel, eye’s black and fever-bright. 

“Ivy get off me.” Ivy doesn’t move, instead grinds her body against Rachel’s and Rachel words get caught in her throat. “I-Ivy stop.” Ivy looks at her again, then starts lowering her head again to Rachel’s neck. “Ivy!” Rachel yelps, desperate. “Ivy! You have to ask me first ok?!! You have to ask me first!” And Ivy is again pulling away, looking down at Rachel. Rachel sees Ivy open her mouth and pant, and then sees her throat start working. “C-c-c-a” Ivy growls. “C-can I-“Her lips pull back into a snarl and she pants again and mewls. “Ivy.” Rachel says. “You say: ‘can I have this?’” Ivy’s grip tightens on Rachel’s wrists. Rachel closes her eyes. “Ivy please don’t kill me. And don’t bind me, ok?” She opens her eyes and looks at Ivy, shaking above her. Ivy whimpers and rubs herself against Rachel again. “Sh-shit.” Rachel gasps. “O-ok Ivy, Ivy? You say ‘can I have this’” Rachel pauses. “And then I say yes.”

And then there are teeth sinking into Rachel’s neck and she is screaming and arching up into Ivy, and Ivy is grinding down and now Ivy somehow is holding both Rachel’s wrists down with one hand and the other is sneaking between them and cupping Rachel and then there’s the sound of cloth ripping and oh god oh god oh god she’s wet and oh! And then Ivy roughly pushes into her and oh god she’s coming and she’s shouting again but Ivy doesn’t stop, is pushing another finger in and has started a staccato rhythm with the pull of the draws from Rachel’s neck and it’s too much, it’s too much and she can feel how swollen she is, can feel Ivy rubbing along her body, her breasts pushing up against her, hard nipples rubbing against her skin through Ivy’s cotton shirt, And Rachel’s moans are running into each other, and oh! Oh! And she is coming again and the pull on her neck is slowly weakening and then stopping, and there’s a slight twinge as she feels Ivy’s fangs slip out, and all she can do is lie there, can’t even get up because everything is still so hazy, and OH MY GOD-

But then she hears quite sobs and tilts her head and sees Ivy curled up in the corner of the kitchen, arms around her knees, head buried between them.

Well that just won’t do. Rachel starts to get up and sways, drops back down to her knees. Oh ok. No walking then. She crawls over to Ivy and sinks onto her butt, taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Ivy.” Ivy keeps sobbing. 

“Ivy.” Ivy’s muffled voice speaks though her knees: “Just go away!”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Or what? You’ll bite me?” Ivy sobs even harder.

“Shit. I didn’t mean that. Come one Ivy, This isn’t that bad” Rachel extends one hand, puts it on Ivy’s shoulder. Ivy looks up and swats it away.

“Isn’t that bad? I made you Rachel I made you-“ and she breaks into sobs again.

“Made me my ass.” Rachel states. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of them Ivy, but there’s these little things called spells.” She pauses. “I’m quite good at them.”

“But-but you couldn’t think-“

“Yes, well.” Rachel blushes. “I did get a little distracted. But if you were making me do anything I probably would have blasted you to the ever-after.”

And when Ivy doesn’t stop crying Rachel moves again to touch her shoulder, her voice soft this time.

“Ivy. Ivy look at me.” And Ivy lifts her face up to Rachel’s and Rachel moves her hands, cups Ivy’s face. “Ivy.” She bobs her head down, forces Ivy to look her in the eyes, which have now, mercifully gone back to normal. “Ivy it’s ok.” Ivy moves her head back and forth, tears trickling down her face. “Ivy it’s ok” And Rachel lowers her head and places a chaste, soft kiss on Ivy’s lips. She pulls back and Ivy’s eyes are wide with shock. “It’s ok” and she leans in again, places another soft kiss on her lips, then up to her forehead, then leans her head against Ivy’s forehead. “It’s ok.” She wraps her arms around Ivy. “You didn’t make me do anything.”

And Ivy is shaking now, but she slowly, hesitantly puts her arms around Rachel too, and leans her head against Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel lets out a sigh of relief and strokes Ivy’s hair. It’s strange, holding Ivy like this, feeling her lithe body loosely against her. They never touch, and Rachel is surprised by how tiny Ivy feels in her arms, for all her height. She clears her throat. “So…” Ivy mumbles a “What?” into her shoulder. “If we’re gonna have sex now maybe we can…” Ivy lifts her head and looks at her. “What?” Rachel blushes. “maybe you should be naked too.” And Ivy takes a quick look down and raises her eyebrows in surprise, as if she’s forgotten ever taking Rachel’s clothes off. “Oh.” She says and then looks stricken. Rachel clears her throat again. “What?” Ivy says, looking directly at Rachel’s face, eyes skittering off to the side. “well maybe, you know, we could start that now.” Ivy looks back at her, eyebrows shooting up and eyes open wide. “Now?” Rachel smiles sheepishly. “Um. Yeah.”

Ivy stares at her. “You’re awful. You’re actually awful do you know that?” 

“Does that mean no?” Rachel smiles winningly.

“That means-Oh!” and Ivy shuts up as Rachel moves to kiss her neck and pulls Ivy on top of her.

Ivy raises an eyebrow. “Like me on top then?”

Rachel blushes. “Um, no. Well, I mean yes, but… I just don’t think I can hold myself up right now.” And then Ivy looks guilty, but Rachel is already reaching for the buttons on Ivy’s shirt and Ivy’s eyes flash to black again. Rachel pushes Ivy’s shirt away and marvels at Ivy’s abs, running her hands up and down them. Ivy takes a shuddering breath and Rachel reaches for the bra before Ivy bats her hands away. “Stop. I’ll do it.” And she unclasps the bra and lets it fall to the floor. Rachel grins and reaches up, one hand tweaking a nipple and the other hand working on the button of Ivy’s pants. She tugs the pants down her ass, then takes a nipple in her mouth and bites down. Ivy moans. Rachel soothes the nipple with her tongue, moves to give the other breast the same treatment. She cups Ivy through her panties and stumbles.

“Holy shit you’re wet.” Ivy exhales. Rachel reaches for the waist band of Ivy’s panties. “Um... you know I’ve never...” Rachel trails off as she plays with the waist band. “Just keep going” Ivy breathes. Rachel nods. “ok” and then pulls the panties down. She touches Ivy and her hand slips in the wetness. Ivy moans though, so it must be ok, so Rachel slowly slips two fingers inside and gives an experimental twitch. Ivy’s breath hitches and then she breathes out: “more” so Rachel pumps, and rubs Ivy’s clit with her thumb. Ivy shudders and breathes out again: “look at me” so Rachel does, even though she’s fumbling without being able to see. She meets Ivy’s eyes and sees that they’re pitch black again, and then Ivy shudders as she throws her head back and moans. Rachel stills.

“Umm… did you just…” Ivy snorts.

“yes.”

Rachel blinks. “oh wow.” and furrows her brow. “That was easy.”

Ivy gives her an icy glare and then rolls off her. “Yeah, well I kind of got worked up before” she frowns. 

“Oh. Well, that’s, um, good then?” Rachel smiles awkwardly. 

Ivy does not dignify this with a response, but instead lies on the tile next to Rachel. 

“Yeah.” Rachel nods her head firmly. “We should definitely have sex now.”

Ivy lets out a barking laugh. “Fine.”


End file.
